Best Friends
by HyugaFan
Summary: Shikamaru has been pulled into a trap. The woman is torturing him for her own amusement. She has threatened to take his friends and subject them to the same horror that he is facing if he doesn't keep her entertained. What happens if she becomes bored? Rated M for violence and possible character deaths
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru was relaxing at Ichiraku's after a hard days training. He didn't realise how rejuvenating a bowl of ramen could be until Naruto bugged him into trying it. The blonde was sitting next to him, devouring his fifth bowl.

"Naruto really can eat for Konoha." Shikamaru stated to the owner of the joint.

"That he can. Naruto-boy's a great customer and an even better person." the owner stated.

A woman with blonde hair and the bluest of eyes sauntered in. Naruto and Shikamaru stared wide-eyed at the beautiful woman. She smiled sweetly at the gawping pair and perched herself gracefully on one of the stools and said, "Hello, cuties."

They regained their composure almost simultaneously. "Hi." Shikamaru replied dumbly.

"Hey, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced as per usual.

"Amaterasu Takanori." she introduced. "And you?" she asked Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Nice name." She was sat next to the brunette. She leaned over and whispered something into his ear. Shikamaru blushed slightly, and Naruto could guess exactly what she was saying to him.

He got up and paid the owner of the ramen shop and said, "I'll see you around, Shika. Amatesaru." He elbowed the shadow ninja playfully before leaving.

"What do you say?" Amatesaru asked once she'd finished whispering her proposal.

Shikamaru was struck for words. Was this woman really interested in him? The laziest ninja in Konoha? Apparently so. He nodded, seizing the chance to be with this stunning woman. He hadn't been with anyone since Temari and that didn't last long on account of their differences. Luckily neither Amatesaru nor Shikamaru wanted anything serious. _Just one night _he thought. _It won't do any harm_.

* * *

Shikamaru's hands were shackled above his head. The shackles, however, did not stretch low enough for his feet touched the floor. The metal bit into his wrists, cutting them. The blood had long stopped flowing, but it had dried on his arms where it had trickled. Most of his clothing had been ripped by the whips and various other torture instruments. His brown hair was plastered to his face with sweat and blood. The bobble that tied it up was discarded somewhere on the stone floor.

The woman came in. Shikamaru winced reflexively at the sight of her.

"Hello, sweetie." she purred. Her voice was silky and persuasive. Shikamaru barey remembered the night she talked him into following her into her car. He remembered that voice. Her breath on his ear. Then nothing.

"Don't you want to see me?"

Shikamaru remained silent.

"Aw. That hurts my feelings." She pulled out a kunai from her weapons pouch. She placed the blade on his cheek. The ninja remained perfectly still. The knife sunk deeper into his skin until she drew blood. She dragged it down his face, from his eye to the corner of his mouth.

"You'll have to speak to me sometime," She moved the blade to the inside of his mouth, "Shikamaru." She pulled it out, cutting through the muscle and skin as she tore through. He cried out.

"Is that the best you can do?" she yelled uncoiling the whip from around her arm and striking it violently across his chest. He screamed in pain. The woman sighed. "I suppose if you don't want to talk to me then some of your friends would be more willing."

"NO!" Shikamaru shouted on instinct.

The woman smiled. "How's about I make you a deal? If you talk to me and keep me interested in what you say, then I won't subject any of your friends to the same fate as you. Okay?"

"Yes."

"Good."

* * *

Choji was worried about his best friend. Shikamaru hadn't been seen around Konoha for days. A woman went to Tsunade saying that he was caught up on his mission and wouldn't be home for some time. She was usure when. That was fine, except for the fact that Tsunade wouldn't have sent him on a mission that he would get 'caught up' in on his own. It just didn't add up. Choji had expressed his concerns to his friends and teachers, but they all flipped him off. Only Naruto seemed to vaguely know something. He told Choji that the woman was probably making up the story as she 'wanted' Shikamaru for herself, "If you know what I mean." he added on the end.

What was going on?

* * *

Shikamaru was alone, left with his thoughts. How did she know who he was friends with? He guessed if she was tailing him for as long as he suspected, she would know every aspect of his life inside out. He was panicking. What if she took one of them to face the same fate he was pulled into? What then? He didn't think he could stand knowing that he had subjected one of his friends to this fate. That would kill him.

He heard the tiny taps of sandals and on stone. His heart started racing. It felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. She emerged around the corner.

"Hello, Shika." she said. No matter what she did to him, her looks and voice were seductive and alluring.

"Hi." he replied shortly.

"That's all you can give me? 'Hi'?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes accepting that he was going to get beat on again. He mentally prepared himself for the pain that was bound to come. Amatesaru noticed this and took advantage. She stalked up to the scared Nara and saw his muscles tense in fear. She smiled sadistically. She traced her fingers over his bare chest feeling his muscles convulse at her touch. She moved placed her hand on his wounded cheek and moved her face closer to his.

"Open your eyes." He complied. Her blue orbs bore into his brown ones. She was still smiling. Shikamaru, despite himself, felt himself being drawn to her. "I don't want to hurt you." she said sweetly. "Really, I don't. But I'm just so impatient. I don't know what comes over me. I just get ever so lonely. You have to believe me. Do you?"

"Yes." he lied.

Her eyes darkened. "Don't lie to me." She had seen straight through him. She yanked his hair which, in turn, snapped his head backwards. He grunted in pain. She pulled out a kunai with her other hand and dragged it down the length of his left arm making him cry out. She had what she wanted.

"Next time," she said, "entertain me."

She left.

_**-To be continued-**_


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru was alone. His head was drooped forward and he was in intense pain. He was racking his brains for _any_ idea that would interest Amatesaru, but be could think of nothing. He was so screwed.

He heard her come back. She was talking to someone. His heart was in his mouth. Who could she be with? Did she really know who his friends were? Had she brought one? Or had she brought someone to help punish him for his lie yesterday?

He froze when he heard the voice. It was deep and very articulate. He hoped that this was someone that sounded like him. He hoped that the man who walked around that corner wasn't the one that had popped into his head.

But, of course, that wasn't the case. It was who he thought it was. Neji.

"Run." Shikamaru said in a hoarse voice.

Neji looked up at him. "Shikamaru?" he asked shocked to see his friend in this vulnerable state.

"Get out of here." His voice rose a little more in panic. Amatesaru came around the corner.

"Now why would he want to do that?" That voice was so alluring.

"Go, Neji."

Neji, however, was too stunned to do as his friend requested. Could this woman really be responsible for what he was seeing? She seemed so sweet. Surely she couldn't be behind this.

"Neji, honey, could you go to that corner over there please?"

He didn't respond. Just looked at her.

"Just for a second." Her eyes flashed yellow. It was an ocular jutsu that neither boy had seen before, but it was very effective.

Neji complied.

She moved over to him. It was only then that he realised that he had walked straight into her trap. She closed the cell door and locked it was a loud snap.

Then she moved over to Shikamaru.

"You promised me that you wouldn't subject my friends to the same fate as me." he said angrily. His voice was low. "But then I was stupid to believe you."

"Yes you were, but I don't know who your friends are. And-"

"As if. You've been analysing me. I've noticed your presence around me a long while before you first spoke to me. You've seen who I hang around with and you took note. You lured in the first one you could."

"And," she said, ignoring him, "I told you that I wouldn't subject any of your friends to the same fate as you if you kept me entertained. You did not. But you were right about me following you. You and your friends are deserving of this punishment, and I will not stop until you all pay for what you have done."

"What have we done exactly?" Neji asked.

"You know. And if you can't remember, all will be revealed in due time. But for now..."

She untied the shackles from Shikamaru's wrists and let him fall to the ground in a sore heap before she made for form into that of a 2D person and moved into Neji's cell.

"How did you do that?" he breathed.

"That doesn't matter right now." She punched him in the side of his head. She drove a kunai into his leg and twisted it. Neji screamed. Amatesaru laughed. She pulled it out before thrusting it back in, deeper. Neji tried to break free, but her hand was in his hair pulling him towards her, anchoring him in place. She repeated stabbing him in his wound over and over until she grew tired. Then she left.

Neji's leg was bleeding quite badly. He pressed his hands to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. His breath was raspy from the pain he was suffering. His hair fell over his face, concealing it from Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lay on the floor, looking at the Hyuga. "You're an idiot." he said.

The Hyuga turned to face him. "What?"

"I had you down as a genius, but I was wrong. You're an idiot."

"What are you talking about?"

"You should have listened to me when you had the chance. You should have run. But you didn't and I need to know why."

"I was transfixed, I suppose. I didn't want to believe that she could be capable of the injuries inflicted on you. She had a weird ocular jutsu. It made me do as she said. I'm sorry, Shikamaru."

"I know what you mean. I just wish that she didn't kidnap you and I pray to God that she doesn't capture any more."

"Me too." Neji agreed. There was silence for a moment before Neji asked the question that nobody wanted to answer. "Who do you think will die if she kidnaps them?"

"Hinata." Was the automatic reply. "And Choji. They're the ones who aren't as strong physically." he added, justifying his answer.

"But they're the ones who have the strongest minds and who will be more determined to stay alive than anyone else. I think that Tenten and Ino will be the most likely to die."

"I wouldn't worry too much about the girls for now. They're less likely to get captured as she uses seduction to lure in her pray."

"Like flies to the spider's web." Neji stated absentmindedly.

* * *

"Naruto. I'm glad I caught you." Choji panted.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Shikamaru's been gone for weeks now! I need to now what you know about this woman."

"Not much, man. Sorry."

"But what do you know?"

"I only know what she looks like. Tall, blonde, blue eyes. Kind of like the female version of me." he beamed.

"I doubt she looks like your sexy jutsu transformation."

"No, not that. Imagine me as you would imagine me as a woman."

"That's all that pops into my mind. It's your fault for transforming into her too much."

"What's the big deal anyway? They've probably just lost track of time."

"Yeah, but now Neji's disappeared. I'm sure that it's not a coincidence."

"And I think that you're overreacting." Naruto said, almost dismissing the Akimichi. "But, I did see her talking to him the other day, but I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah. Nothing." Choji wasn't convinced.

_**-To be continued-**_


	3. Chapter 3

Neji and Shikamaru were a sight for sore eyes. They were both collapsed in a heap on the floor. Both had injuries that looked angrier the day after. Neji's leg was swollen and bruised and the wound was deep. Shikamaru's wrists were healing slightly, but the circular cuts were still visible. He had scars decorating his virtually bare chest. His body was littered with bruises.

They woke up together. The light was shining through a small gap in the roof that provided the only source of light when the dim bulb was turned off. The light cascaded over Shikamaru's body stirring him awake, just as Neji had opened his eyes. They looked at each other in silence, appreciating the quiet and pleasant company. Shikamaru smiled weakly at the Hyuga who returned it.

"What a nice way to wake up." Shikamaru said spoiling the silence. "It's better than the past few weeks anyway."

"I can't say that it's the best way _I've_ ever woken up, but it's still nice to hear that I brighten up your day."

"Until Amatesaru comes in and starts pounding on us both." the Nara reminded him bluntly. "I'm just glad that you won't feel as much pain as I already have as she'll spread her energies out between the two of us."

"Yeah. That sounds miles better than the alternative." Neji said sarcastically.

"It is. Take it from experience." the lazy ninja pointed out.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that." There was silence for a moment before Neji plucked up the courage to ask, "How long have you been in here?"

"How long have I been missing?"

"About a week."

"Then about a week."

"And this is what you've been suffering?"

"This and worse. Have you not seen my face properly yet?"

"No."

Shikamaru turned his face so that the slit through his cheek was visible to the Hyuga. His face resembled half of that of the Joker's.

"Oh my God." Neji breathed.

Amatesaru walked around the corner to greet the boys. Neither of them noticed her straight away, they were both too engrossed in theirs and each others pains.

"I've been thinking," she started startling them both, "how do I get the girls to come to me? So I thought to myself that one of you can do that for me. You're close enough to bring any of them in. Therefore, I would like for Shika to receive Ino and Neji to bring me his dear cousin."

"Don't call me Shika. And you're even more demented than I thought if you think we're going to willingly condemn our friends and family to this fate."

"Oh, I know that you won't willingly, but I brought along a couple of... bribes to help me."

Neither had noticed that her hands were clasped behind her back with a couple of chains stretching out of sight. She pulled on them and a woman and a man stumbled into sight.

The woman resembled Shikamaru. It was Yoshino. His mother. Shikamaru's eyes widened at the beaten state she was in. He hated it. He knew that he always said that she was a nag and often said that she could be scary when she went mad, but he loved her. He'd never want to hurt her and it boke his heart that she was here covered in her own blood.

The man wore a green jumpsuit that hugged all of his body and enhanced his muscles. His eyebrows were ridiculously thick and he had lower eyelashes, rather than upper ones. Lee. He was an annoying comrade that was forced upon Neji and he had a stupid habit of pushing himself to breaking point. But deep down, behind all the harsh comments and dirty looks, Neji respected the Leaf's Handsome Devil.

"Now, unless you want to see both of these ninja be tortured before dying slowly and painfully before your eyes, then you will go out there and bring me the girls. Understood?"

"Don't, Shika...maru." Yoshino pleaded.

"N...Neji. We will be fine. Do not go after Hinata." Lee tried to reassure his comrade, but the states that they were in were too much for either boy to bare. They didn't like it - in fact, they hated it - but they had to bring the girls to them.

* * *

Shikamaru stumbled through the village. He was the first one to leave the confinement of his imprisonment. Amatesaru had concealed his wounds that could only be seen through with Sharingan, but seeing as no one in the village possessed such ocular jutsu any more (minus Kakashi), he went by unnoticed. She was watching his every move, making sure that he didn't try to escape. She had placed microphones around his body and an electric buzzer to his stomach. One press of a button would send an electric shock through his body, making his body convulse. She could hear everything that he said and if he said something suspicious, he knew the penalty.

He didn't realise that he would be missed by the ninja of Konoha, so it came as a shock to him as people rushed over to him, and soon a crowd had gathered.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Where were you?"

"Were you on a mission?"

Many more questions like that were fired his way and he didn't know how to respond to them all. Luckily, he didn't have to.

"Move aside. Give him some room. There's nothing wrong with him. He's just been with this smoking hot girl these past few days. Isn't that right, Shika?" Naruto said teasingly, winking and elbowing the lazy ninja in one of his bruised ribs. He tried to cover up his wince.

The crowd soon dissipated, bored at Shikamaru's lack of response.

"So, how was she?" Naruto asked winking again.

"Who?"

"The blonde of course! How was she?"

"Fine. Great. I have to go and see Ino. Do you know where she is?"

"I'll give you one guess."

* * *

The flower shop was full. It was like people knew that they were going to die and were preparing the memorial flowers. Shikamaru shivered. He walked over to the desk and, surely enough, there was Ino.

When she saw him she called through to the back where her mother was for her to take the shift. She ran over to Shikamaru and hugged him. Hard. Shikamaru couldn't help but cry out. It was quickly suppressed, but everyone had still heard him.

"What was that? Are you okay?" She looked extremely worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just squeezed too hard, that's all."

Ino visibly relaxed and laughed a little in relief.

"Can I show you something?" Shikamaru asked trying not to give anything away with his face.

"Sure. What is it?"

"You're going to have to see."

"Is it where you've been this past week?" she asked curiously.

He paused. "Yes."

* * *

The building was taller than he remembered and much much darker. He paused, considered telling Ino to run and never come back. To stay away from Amatesaru. To hide. But then he remembered his mother, broken and weak. He moved forward into the building. Ino tried not to grimace, she thought that he had been here by choice.

"Is this _really_ where you were staying?" she asked on the way up to the top floor.

He nodded. He kept his face away from hers. Tears were cascading down his cheeks. He knew exactly what he was leading her into.

They reached the top and were greeted by Amatesaru.

"Ino!" she exclaimed cheerily "Please, come this way. I've heard so much abut you."

Ino smiled uncomfortably and walked with the woman. Shikamaru sucked in a nervous breath and followed after them. He heard Ino gasp before he reached her. He saw her stiff posture and placed a sorry hand on her shoulder.

"Please forgive me, Ino. She has my mother." he said softly.

"Stand over there." Amatesaru's voice took on a more menacing tone.

Ino complied. She was shaking at the sight of the three beaten bodies of Neji, Lee and Yoshino. The jutsu wore off Shikamaru and she saw the full brunt of the ordeal that he had been through. His slit cheek, scarred chest and overall bruised and bloodied body. She started to cry with fear and the sight of it all.

"I brought her. Let my mother go." Shikamaru demanded weakly.

"No."

"What? But you said-"

"That she won't be killed in front of you. Yet." she stated calmly.

Ino's shaking got steadily worse.

"WHAT?"

She pressed the button and Shikamaru fell to the floor convulsing in pain. He screamed. Yoshino and Ino whimpered silently, not wanting to attract attention to themselves. Neji and Lee just watched. Lee was horrified. Neji seemed indifferent, but he was screaming inside.

"Now, Neji. Hinata please."

"Don't Neji. You heard her yourself, she is not going to let me go so you may as well just accept that I am going to die. And losing my life to save hers is an honour. Please, Neji. Let me make the ultimate sacrifice." Lee begged.

Amatesaru looked expectantly at Neji, wondering who he will fate to die.

"Hinata." she demanded pressuring him to make his decision.

"No." he said defiantly. "Lee, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Neji. Thank you for making the right choice."

Amatesaru walked over to him and hit him over and over with her whip. With every strike Neji winced.

Blood poured from his head and he fell to the floor. The shackles attached to his wrists tinkled slightly. He was dead.

_**-To be continued-**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata usually awoke to the sound of birds. Today she woke to silence. Deathly silence. She was in a dark, dank room. There was only one window, and even that had been barred up with wood as somebody had broken the window many years ago and no one had bothered to fix it properly. Light, however, poured in through the cracks. Her hands were tied behind her back around a metal pole.

_Where am I?_

A man walked into the room. Hinata tensed, bracing herself.

As he drew nearer, she started to recognise his features. It had been a long time since she saw that face. Those black eyes. That black hair that spiked out in the most unusual way. Sasuke. At first, she smiled thinking that he was here to help her. But then she saw the type of smile he was displaying and knew that he wasn't.

"Hello, Hinata," he said. "Long time no see."

"S-Sasuke. What are you doing h-here?" she stuttered.

"I've come to see you, Hinata." He crouched down to meet her face. "I want to hear you scream."

He hit her in the side of her head, knocking it sideways. She gasped in shock. He pulled her face back to look at him and smacked her head into the pole behind her. She suppressed a grunt.

Her hands started to pull against her restraints. She was getting nowhere. Then she suddenly remembered something Neji had told her. Something about being trapped inside a spider's web and breaking free using his chakra to cut the strands. She got to work. It was a real feat trying not to give herself away with her face.

Sasuke noticed. He wrapped his arms around her body, feeling down until he found her hands and pulled them apart and away from the rope.

"Now, now, Hinata. You wouldn't want to miss the party would you?" he asked so seductively that she almost forgot who she was dealing with. Orochimaru's apprentice.

"W-what do you m-mean?" she stuttered.

Itachi entered the room.

"Have you ever met my brother?"

* * *

Choji heard the screams long before he saw the building. He bolted in the direction of the distressing sound. He had no idea who was being hurt, but he knew he needed to help them, whoever they were.

He ran up the stairs rather loudly, alerting the men of his presence. They made a break for it before Choji could see them. He ran into the room and saw a weak and broken Hinata. Her head was bowed forward, her blood was flowing into a pool on the floor. Choji ran over to her and quickly untied her hands. They fell at her sides and she collapsed into his arms.

"Hinata!"

* * *

Sasuke returned to his boss, Amatesaru. She greeted him with a stern look.

"Have you got her?" she asked knowing the answer, but wanting him to reply.

"What do you think?" he retorted.

"And why have you not?" Her voice held a hint of anger. Enough for the whole room to hear. "Did you not receive the help I sent you?"

There was a pause.

"Well?" Amatesaru prompted impatiently.

"I did. But we came across...unexpected company. We had to retreat."

"And that was?"

"The Akimichi kid whose name escapes me."

"Choji?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's the one." Sasuke replied a little too enthusiastically. "He interrupted and, even though we could take him, it would have alerted others in the village that we were there, and we only had to capture Hinata, not him. I was only thinking of the mission."

"And I told you that if you didn't bring her back, do not return to me. Go and get her now. And don't return until you do."

"NO!" Neji cried running up to the bars that held him. He smacked into them and electricity ran through the bars and shocked him. He cried out and fell backwards. He landed heavily. That had never happened before. Amatesaru was getting more serious.

Sasuke ignored him and went back to kidnap Hinata.

* * *

He prepared himself mentally before entering the village again. What would he do? He figured that he should just approach Lady Tsunade to get back into the village and then he would be able to hunt Hinata at his own pace and he wouldn't be a fugitive then. That would be the best plan.

He entered the village and was recognised instantly. Many people pretended not to notice him and turned their backs to him. Others stared. One shouted.

"SASUKE!"

That was a voice he would love to forget. Naruto's. He froze and plastered a fake smile onto his face. He turned to meet his old comrade.

"Hi, Naruto." he said 'cheerily'.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto practically yelled with, of course, that stupid grin permanently fixed onto his face.

"I want to come back. I mean, as a shinobi again. I have seen the error of my ways and I'm trying to redeem myself. I just hope Lady Hokage can see that for what it is and not just one of 'Orochimaru's schemes' of infiltrating the village." Sasuke lied.

"It's not is it?" Naruto asked suddenly worried.

As usual the idiot hadn't even thought about that. He was still too fixated on thinking that Sasuke hadn't changed when he went to Orochimaru. He thought that Sasuke was still the Sasuke he knew. He really did live up to his nickname; the number-one-hyperactive-knucklehead-ninja-of-Konoha .

"No, it isn't. I sincerely want to come back and become a comrade again. I've missed you guys."

"Then, let's go talk to Grandma Tsunade. I'm sure she'll let you back in with my help."

And she did on her terms. She told him that if he could bring Choji in, then she would grant him a supervised stay. Sasuke had been accepted quite readily, although he suspected that that was mainly because Naruto was there to plead his case. Naruto was surprisingly effective, meaning that he had worked his charm on the Hokage as well as pretty much everybody he met. It was an extraordinary talent that only the Uzumaki seemed to possess.

He found that Choji was in his house. He tried to bring him to Tsunade, but he resisted. He was stronger than he looked. He beat Sasuke to a pulp quite easily; or he would have if Sasuke hadn't gained the power he had from being with Orochimaru before Amatesaru. He staged his own defeat and allowed Choji to run and try to get help from being 'attacked' by Sasuke. Of course, no one would believe him over the poor beaten Sasuke. And Sasuke had struck sympathy gold when he found a beaten Hinata in Choji and Shikamaru's home.

He gathered a story in his head. Choji had beaten Hinata and was keeping her prisoner in his home, but for that he needed Hinata to look worse than she did. He pulled her roughly off the bed and handcuffed her to the bedpost. He then handcuffed himself to the opposite bedpost. He mimicked her look and waited.

By the time they were discovered it had been hours since Sasuke had tied them up and, fortunately, Hinata hadn't regained consciousness. Naruto found them after there were reports of a fight breaking out near Choji's residence.

"Sasuke? Are you okay? What hap-" He was cut short when he saw, not just Sasuke, but Hinata as well, tied to the bed. "Choji did this?" Naruto looked completely baffled. He couldn't believe that Choji could beat up Hinata and shackle her, but there she was. "Did Choji..."

"Yeah. I can't believe it either. Luckily, she's been unconscious the whole time I've been here, so the chances are that she's not felt anything that he did to her after she lost consciousness."

"That's probably best. We should take her, and you, to the hospital to get you checked out."

"Thanks, Naruto."

Naruto pulled out a kunai and started to pick the locks of the handcuffs. He picked Hinata up in a cradle hold and allowed Sasuke to put his arm around him as he took them to the hospital.

Tsunade was shocked when she saw the trio. She almost refused to believe that Choji was capable to hurt not only Hinata, but Sasuke too. This was not only because of his kind nature, but the fact that Sasuke had gone to Orochimaru to gain power and he was still defeated by Choji. Orochimaru being the man who completely obliterated the village within minutes of arriving with Manda.

She sent out a search party and arrested Choji when he was at the barbecue place with his father. He didn't struggle, in fact he went willingly. He just wished that, when it was his time to plead his case, he would convince them that he had done nothing wrong. That he knew that Sasuke was somehow connected to the disappearance of Shikamaru and the various others who went missing gradually over time.

_**-To be continued-**_


End file.
